While a wedding day can be a very enjoyable time for a couple, weddings can be very difficult to plan. Couples often have to budget for the wedding, choose members for the wedding party, construct initial guest lists and book reception sites, choose an officiant, and select a ceremony site approximately 10 months before the wedding. Between eight to 10 months before the wedding, couples are encouraged to order the wedding gown, book a florist, a photographer, a band or a DJ, and a videographer, reserve accommodations for out-of-town guests, register for gifts, and book any necessary rentals. Between six to eight months before the wedding, couples are encouraged to order bridesmaids' dresses, plan the honeymoon, book ceremony music, finalize plans with caterer and florist, and send Save the Date cards. Between four to six month before the wedding, couples are encouraged to order the wedding cake, shop for wedding rings and invitations, hire wedding day transportation, and finalize the guest list. Three months before the wedding, couples are encouraged to order the invitations, order the wedding rings, and finalize the men's formal wear. Within two months, couples are encouraged to mail the invitations, write their vows, consult an officiant, buy gifts for their attendants, their parents, and each other, and test-drive their makeup and hair styles. One month before the wedding, couples are encouraged to apply for a marriage license, confirm plans with all vendors, order favors, have final gown fitting, and create the wedding program. Within two weeks before the wedding, couples are encouraged to follow-up on late RSVPs, provide the photographer a must take list, deliver a play list to the band or the DJ, and get their hair colored and/or cut. Within one week before the wedding, couples are encouraged to deliver a final head count, plan a seating chart, print place and table cards, confirm arrangements with vendors, create the wedding day schedule, and arrange post wedding rental returns. With a couple days before the wedding, couples are encouraged to pickup men's formal wear, arrange for transportation, deliver welcome gifts, deliver favors and table cards, determine processional order, and pack wedding day emergency kit. On the day of the wedding the couple is encouraged to establish a contact person for the photographer and reception site manager, give wedding rings to honor attendants, give officiant's fee envelope to best man, and take a moment to thank their parents. After all this has occurred, the couple can finally enjoy their wedding day.
As shown above, this planning can be very strenuous on the couple and their families. What is needed is a website that helps couples manage all of their wedding plans efficiently so that the couples can enjoy the wedding planning process.